Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (Earth-14412)
Old Loki, God of Lies | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Earth-616's Asgardians | Relatives = Gaea (maternal foster grandmother); Odin (foster father); Frigga (foster mother); Cul (paternal foster uncle); Thor (paternal foster brother); Loki (previous incarnation); Woden (foster nephew); Frigg (foster grand-niece), Ellisiv (foster grand-niece), Atli (foster grand-niece) | Universe = Earth-14412 | BaseOfOperations = Asgardia, Earth-616; formerly Asgard, Earth-14412 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgardian | Citizenship2 = Frost Giants | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity; God of Mischief | Education = | Origin = Deity; Jotun | PlaceOfBirth = Jotunheim | Creators = Al Ewing; Lee Garbett | First = Loki: Agent of Asgard #1 | Quotation = You think I'm the Loki that was? Dolt! Simpleton! I am what will be! I am the destiny you run from-- but will never escape! Because nobody else wants you to! I am King Loki! I am your future! I am you! | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = Similarly to his Earth-616 counterpart, Loki started working for the All-Mothers of Asgardia, in order for them to erase one of his past crimes from the records for each job he got done. Just as his counterpart, this Loki rescued Sigurd from Mephisto, though at a later point than his Earth-616 counterpart. Some months later, Loki became involved in a war between Asgardia and Heven, fighting the Angels on Earth's Moon alongside Odin, and the Earth heroes who had been present there already. According to Loki's testimony, he was responsible for solving that particular dilemma. When Thor was inverted, Loki travelled to Las Vegas to reclaim him, using his command of magic to keep his brother out of trouble. As a result of this deed, Loki was later sent to investigate the mystery of the new Thor. During this investigation, Loki and the new Thor came to blows. Centuries later, after facing and defeating the Ultron Singularity, Loki's debt was paid, and he no longer had to work for the All-Mothers. However, even though he had changed to a better man, he was still remembered as the God of Lies. Within ten years, this fact, and Loki's simmering anger, caused him to go back to his old ways and become evil once again, starting with attacking Thor as they talked. More years into the future, and as the result of one of his most evil plans, Loki annihilated the Earth and caused the eradication of humankind. Thor confronted his brother, who used an army of undead heroes to attack Thor, but failed. Realizing that the suffering he caused to Thor wasn't enough, Loki decided he wanted to win. He travelled back in time and used his magic form to corrupt a younger version of Thor. Old Loki's form was captured by his younger self after using the sword Gram to free Thor from the corruption, as commanded by the All-Mothers. The jar possessing the corrupting force, unknown to him it was his future self, was delivered by Loki to the All-Mothers. Once he revealed himself to the All-Mothers, he told them about the future he came from, one in which Asgard reigned over the rest of the realms with Thor on the throne, as a consequence of Loki being evil. Old Loki started working with the All-Mothers to ensure this future came to pass, which included ensuring the young Loki followed his path as a villain. He allied himself with the All-Mothers in their plan to bring back to Asgardia every Asgardian who was walking on Earth. When his past self infiltrated Asgardia in order to free Sigurd and discover the All-Mother's secrets, he found himself confronted by the future Loki. Old Loki revealed his nature as the future self of the God of Mischief, and his purpose to make his own path and Asgard's happen. Infuriated, Loki quit working for the All-Mothers as they desired to embrace the chains of destiny. When he arrived to his apartment, Old Loki appeared in the mirror of his bathroom, claiming that bad times were to come. King Loki spied on his younger counterpart, and even attempted to change the course of history through manipulations, like allowing Angela return to Heven earlier than she did in his timeline, in an attempt to make her kill Thor, or make Thor kill her. However, his plan failed once the younger Loki freed Odin from his self-exile in Asgard. Old Loki briefly returned to his future when Doctor Doom visited it, in an attempt to see what was in store for his nation Latveria. Upon finding Old Loki in a devastated land where Latveria would've been, Doom was convinced he had to destroy the Loki from the present, an action Old Loki expected would help his younger self deviate back to villainy. When it was revealed the truth that Loki had killed the soul of a better version of him and was inhabiting his body, King Loki escaped from his dungeon in Asgardia and visited his younger self's house, where King Loki strapped the younger Loki to a chair in order to reveal to him his own story. After bringing to light his motives, King Loki sent his younger self's mind to the very same chamber where the Kid Loki first had encountered him, in order to make him embrace his nature as a villain or perish. Loki chose a third path, and embraced a new nature, as the God of Stories. In the physical world, Loki's body set aflame and disappeared, to King Loki's surprise. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Loki of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Loki of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Frost Giants